


You Say Hunger, I Say Games (a Hunger Games poem)

by mvsicbookfrxndom



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvsicbookfrxndom/pseuds/mvsicbookfrxndom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem for all Hunger Games fans. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say Hunger, I Say Games (a Hunger Games poem)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed work! If you have any suggestions for adding lines, I'm willing to take them. If you give me some lines to add, I shall give you credit. Thank you for reading! :D

You say hunger, I say games

You say fire, I say flames

You say smoking, I say burn

You say who cares, I say learn

You say bird, I say Mockingjay

You say competition, I say play

You say state, I say district

You say lenient, I say strict

You say country, I say Panem

You say kill them, I say spare them

You say darkness, I say light

You say give up, I say fight.


End file.
